totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath: IV
Season two finally reaches its epic conclusion... with a tie? The hosts are missing, and a winner has yet to be decided. As tensions rise, the two finalists attempt to find a way to break the tie and eventually are asked various questions by the eliminated contestants, who then vote for the winner. In the end, one is declared the winner, receives the money, and reunites with their lover, while the loser goes home with a "consolation prize". Plot The episode begins from where the last episode left off, with the ex-contestants at the aftermath studio shocked about the tie between Beth and Duncan. The finalists are both very annoyed at the matter, with Duncan demanding to know if there's a plan for such a scenario. Geoff states there is none, as nobody expected a tie to occur. But, since they are all together, Geoff decides that they should start "partying", and they begin showing clips from the season. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef are at an airport, leaving for their vacation. Several fans gather around Chris and a woman even requests his autograph, much to Chef's annoyance. At the studio, the contestants contemplate the fact that this is quite possibly the last time they will all be together, which Bridgette and Geoff seem to be sad about it. Leshawna agrees, however, she angrily states that they should just pick a winner and go home. Instead of doing this, Geoff and Bridgette begin to show clips of major injuries during the course of the season, as well as a few embarrassing never-before-seen clips of Chris. While at the airport, Chris ends up seeing what is going on with the show (which is on live television), becomes horrified, and back to the studio with Chef to stop it. Chris says that he wants a third season, but the contestants could ruin it. He insists on rushing, and yells at Chef about the traffic claiming that Ryan Seacrest's driver could get around the heavy traffic. Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette finish showing the clips, and Duncan starts to complain. Courtney then announces that she has a plan. She says they should have a "completely unbiased" quiz show, winking at Duncan as she does so, but the others unanimously deem that idea to be lame. Harold then announces a plan to do a contortion challenge. The two will have to contort their bodies in different shapes to make it through a conveyor belt. During this time, Chris and Chef end up at Camp Wawanakwa, due to Chris's poor directing of the driver. The two finalists begin participating in Harold's idea however, they end up tying once again, as Beth falls and then Duncan fails immediately after. Many people become frustrated at this point, especially Eva. They begin showing more embarrassing clips of Chris, until Chris himself finally shows up and yells at them. He forces Geoff and Bridgette out of the way, and then declares himself the host for the rest of the Aftermath. Chris then begins to show footage of Beth and Duncan, and then additional footage of the sides of them that aren't normally seen. Duncan is shown being nice to other castmates while they are sleeping, while Beth is shown being selfish. Both are embarrassed by the footage. The castmates are then subjected to questions by those who had been voted off. Geoff and Bridgette are not present because they are making out behind the scenes, so Trent goes first. He begins to ramble on about a hypothetical situation that sounds similar to his situation with Gwen. Then, Izzy challenges the two castmates to have a battle of break dancing. Gwen then questions them about how they'd help the environment if they won. DJ then asks them another hypothetical question, which Beth correctly answers. Owen challenges the two to hold an eating contest, which Duncan and Beth reluctantly do. They get really sick and queasy. Right as they are about to move on, Duncan lets out a belch. Heather states that she already knows who she's voting for, then goes into a rant about how she deserves to be in the final two and win the money more than both of them. Leshawna then asks them what they will do with the money. Next, Justin asks them if he is still attractive. Lindsay then states that she is going to vote for Beth, without asking a question. Harold then challenges them to draw pictures of an imaginary animal. Beth does; however, Duncan draws a cross between a samurai sword and a stealth bomber, which still intrigues Harold. Courtney is shown about to ask a question, but she's cut off by Chris. The ex-castmates then vote in a bathroom stall. Most of them end up voting and Chris slowly announces the votes. Duncan’s ending The winner, in the end, is Duncan. Courtney runs up to him in joy and hugs him. Duncan questions her, saying that he never said he'd share the money with her. She then kisses him and says that every king needs a queen, which Duncan happily complies. The crowd and the eliminated contestats cheer as the couple reunite and make-out. Meanwhile, Brady enters the stage and hugs Beth to console her for her lost, leaving her happy. The losers, upon seeing him, are incredulously surprised at his existence. The screen pans out and shows the non-contestants cheering, Beth hugging Brady, Chef and Chris grinning wickedly and Courtney and Duncan making out. Then Chris signs off the season, thanking the viewers for watching. Beth’s ending In this ending, Beth received the most votes, and is declared the winner of the season. Many of the other contestants cheer and Brady comes in and hugs her, surprising the other contestants. Heather remarks on how handsome Brady is, and even Justin appears to be stunned by his attractiveness, now having regretted voting for Beth. Duncan walks up to a visibly disappointed Courtney, and asks if she wants to leave with him to grab a bite to eat, to which Courtney replies that she doesn't usually eat with losers. Duncan grins and says that he usually doesn't either, but he still asked her anyway. Smiling, Courtney accepts the offer to grab a bite to eat with him. Duncan asks where she's going to buy him dinner, and she teasingly replies that she'll make him a knuckle sandwich. As they leave hand-in-hand, Courtney dials up her lawyers on her personal digital assistant. She says that she is planning another lawsuit due to the voting of the episode, thinking it's an "election fraud" and that Duncan should have won. Beth is held high by everyone as Chris throws the million dollar suitcase to Beth, knocking her out. Chris then ends the show, thanking the viewers for watching. Cast *Chris *Beth *Brady *Geoff *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Trent *Noah *Cody (no lines) *Sadie (no lines) *Katie (no lines) *Tyler (no lines) *Ezekiel Trivia General *Chris states that during the break-off, he said that there should be more dancing on the show. This can be seen as a foreshadowing of the musical item concept of Total Drama World Tour. *Further backing this up is when Chris, in the Lame-o-sine, told Chef that he wants a third season of the show. *Chris shows hidden footage of the two finalists: *Beth was shown being greedy, eating all the cookies meant to be shared with the other female castmates. *Duncan was shown being nice to the other boys while they were sleeping. * This footage shows the complete opposite of their personalities. *Geoff and Bridgette show embarrassing footage of Chris. They are as follows: *Chris is shown singing in a shower, but then the cameraman pulls away the curtain and Chris then covers himself up while screaming in a high-pitched girl-like voice. *Chris is shown eating a sandwich in a messy way. *Chris is shown sleeping while sucking his thumb and holding a teddy bear. *Chris is shown to be bald while getting ready for filming. A hand then sprays his bald head before putting his wig on. *Chris comes out of his trailer in a robe and then stretches. A breeze then kicks up and his groin is unintentionally shown. *This could be considered the Total Drama Action equivalent to when Chris was thrown in the lake in The Very Last Episode, Really!. *In Duncan's ending, Chris is never seen giving him the million dollar case, unlike Beth's ending. *If one downloads the episode on iTunes, Beth's ending is shown instead of Duncan's. *Also, if one has an account for Netflix, Beth's ending is shown as well. * Chris and Chef accidentally return to Camp Wawanakwa in this episode. *The frames for Harold's final challenge were: *A rectangular-like shape. *The letter "T" *A spider *Palm Tree *The CN Tower *A flamingo *Clouds *A ladder *A pretzel *An elephant *A car *A unicorn *Chris *A plus sign *Harold's face *The same outhouse from part of the scream-off in The Sand Witch Project is used in this episode for the eliminated castmates to vote who for a winner. *Due to several incidents and for certain reasons, Izzy, DJ, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Harold, Justin, and Courtney were the only people that voted. *Lindsay did not cast a vote, as she sneezed into her tissue paper. *Trent and Leshawna did not vote because of the stench caused by Owen in the voting booth. *Geoff and Bridgette chose to make out in the control room rather than vote. *Izzy, however did not vote for Beth or Duncan. Instead she votes for her alternate ego, "Explosivo". *This is the first Aftermath where the blond-haired intern does not appear. *This is the first, and currently the only, season finale in the series in which the eliminated contestants decide the winner by a vote, rather than simply one finalist beating the other in a challenge. *In the United States, Duncan's ending was the one that was shown upon this episode's premiere. However, recent airings played Beth's instead for reasons unknown. *Brady speaks in Duncan's ending, bot not Beth's. Continuity *This episode picks up where Mutiny on the Soundstage left off, and is a continuation of the finale. *Thus, this is the first two-part season finale of the series. *This is also one of only eight episodes in the series (as well as the only one in Total Drama Action) to pick up right where the previous episode ended. The others are Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Phobia Factor, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Hawaiian Punch, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown and Scarlett Fever. *Brady is proven to exist in this episode, as he makes an appearance after the winner was declared in both endings. *Duncan and Courtney get back together in this episode, after having broken up in Top Dog. *This is the second time in the series where Courtney has been muted by Chris. The first was in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. *This is the first time Noah talks in Total Drama Action. Thus, as of this point, Tyler and Ezekiel are the only non-Total Drama Action contestants to never speak in the season (excluding the special). *This is the first (and only) time a contestant has done the recap. *This is the second time that someone other than Chris has done the recap. The first time was when Chef did it in Are We There Yeti? *This is the first time in the season, and the second time in the overall series, in which part of the outside world was featured in the show. Namely, the scene in the beginning with Chris and Chef at the airport, and encountering several tourists. *The first time was in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when Courtney climbed over the wall and found a drive-thru restaurant nearby. *Izzy has apparently switched back to her alter ego, Explosivo. This marks the first time she changes her name (Izzy Esquire) only to return to a past identity. *This episodes marks the third time that Camp Wawanakwa was visited in Total Drama Action. The other two times were in Beach Blanket Bogus and Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. *This marks the first time Chris has been in the Aftermath studio on screen. *This is the first Aftermath episode to not have a person's name in the title. In the first Aftermath, Trent's name was in the title. In the second Aftermath, Gwen's name was in the title. In the third Aftermath, Owen's name was in the title. *This finale marks the first time that the finalists are from different teams. *This is the first episode the "That's Gonna Leave A Mark!" segment did not use its regular theme. *This is the last episode in which Heather is bald, as her hair grows back by the next episode. *The female tourist Chris met at the airport resembles Heather's friend from Heather's Total Drama Action Alternate Reality. *Additionally, the man in front of her resembles Kelsey's dad from Gwen's Alternate Reality. References *The full Cartoon Network title for this episode is "The Aftermath: Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire?", a reference to the game show, Who Wants to Be A Millionaire?. *This episode caused a major debate as to which ending was the true ending of the season. Mark Thornton addressed this on the Total Drama Production Blog, stating that both endings were the true ending. He also stated that two endings were made to prevent any possibility of anybody revealing for certain who won the competition and the ending that airs is decided by the broadcasting station through voting. *Harold's idea of drawing an imaginary animal is a reference to Napoleon Dynamite (who Harold's character is based off), with one scene featuring Napoleon drawing a "liger" (a creature he made up that's a hybrid of a lion and tiger). *The way the winner is announced in this episode is an allusion to Survivor. *Like Survivor, Duncan and Beth were asked questions by the eliminated contestants. *This is the same situation where the Jury ask the the finalists questions on Survivor. *Between every few votes, Chris declares how many votes the two finalists have. For example: "That's three votes for Duncan, and one vote for Beth". *In Survivor style, one vote for each contestant was shown; DJ for Beth, and Owen for Duncan. *Chris makes a reference to Ryan Seacrest in this episode. *This is the sixth time that a real person has been mentioned or referenced in the Total Drama series. The first is Céline Dion back in Phobia Factor, the second is Stephen Hawking in Who Can You Trust?, the third is Friedrich Nietzsche in X-Treme Torture, the fourth is Frank Gehry in Beach Blanket Bogus, and the fifth is Muhammad Ali in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. *Chef Hatchet's DJ name, DJ Jazzy Chef, is a reference to Jazzy Jeff, who is ell known for playing the role of Jazz on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *In the scene where Geoff and Bridgette are seen making out in the control room, the shot where Bridgette's hand sticks up into the air, then slowly slides back down off-screen, is a reference to the love scene in Titanic. *Duncan's mention of green-peace guys who "hijack ships and get arrested all the time" could be a reference to the TV series, Whale Wars. *Harold's tiebreaker challenge is a reference to the game show, Human Tetris and Hole in the Wall (US Gameshow). *A parody of Psycho is shown when Chris was in the shower, singing. *A reference to the series Stoked was made in this episode when Chris stated that he and and Chef were going to Sunset Beach for vacation, which is the setting of the show. *The flight number (815) and symbol in the beginning of the episode is a reference to the plane that crashed in the TV series, Lost. Goofs *The episode picked up seconds after the previous one left off, but Chef and Chris are already at the airport, despite the lack of elapsed time that would have allowed them to get there. *In Beth's ending, when Beth is unconscious, Heather has her original hair back. *Many goofs were present during the Contorting Segment: *When Duncan and Beth had to go through the shapes that Harold built, some of them were suspended above the band, therefore they had to jump to the shape at the same time. Yet again it could have been a montage gag. *When one looks at the first shape from the far view for Harold's challenge, the hole has drastically gotten smaller. *When Harold first built his challenge, there was no belt to drag Beth and Duncan along. *This episode insists that Chris is bald, however, there are other episodes which insists he isn't (shown in episodes where he uses hair gel). *When the camera pans out to show all the contestants right before Chris begins counting the votes, Courtney is missing the ink on her face that she received in the voting booth just a few moments earlier. *The former contestants ask questions in the order they were eliminated, but Izzy gives her question after Trent does, despite being voted off before him. *In Beth's ending, Brady disappears once Chris gives Beth the money. *In Harold's second challenge, the contestants' pictures are colored. However, this is impossible as they were only using one type of pencil. *When Duncan shows his kind side in a never-before-seen-clip, Harold's feet have a different shape than they did in One Million Bucks, B.C., where they were shaped similarly to his shoes. *Netflix uses the video and audio from Duncans ending, but the closed captions use dialogue from Beth's ending. *When DJ asks his question, he is in the top row on the left, next to Tyler. *However, when Chef rolls out the food for Owen's eating contest, he has been moved to the bottom, next to Katie. *When Izzy says "Hit it, DJ!", she has five fingers instead of four. *Owen is not present in the clip where Duncan shows his motherly side even though DJ has yet to be eliminated. Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 2) Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale